narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseon
The Naruto Series ''is set on a fictional terrestrial blue planet called '''Earth', which includes at least three continents that are divided into a number of different countries. One such continent is called Joseon, or The Land of the Morning Calm. '' History Predominately accepted by most to be true, ancient legend or religion speaks of an earthly man visiting a mountain to pray for peace and healing during the nation's endless warring periods and suffering; humans used to worship it as a sacred link that extended into the heavens and remained ambivalent to all conflict. The man encountered a divine and godly woman named Sungmo, who came from the heavens and possessed chakra, which she used to grant welfare to the people. Sungmo was also worshipped for her healing powers. Afterward, Sungmo then became a human being and married the man who met her, giving birth to eight girls, who became the first humans to be born with chakra. Known as her successors, her daughters went out to spread the message to the people of the land, during which their teachings became known as hwa rang do. This act eventually leads to the planet's population acquiring chakra, which they became dependent on possessing to sustain a living. Nammo and Chunjóng, Sungmo's eldest daughters who wanted to rule over the continent, were able to weaponize chakra and created Hwa Rang Do Meng Sae, and as a result the '''Rang Do World'. They were called The Wonhwa, and a group of some three hundred people gathered under their tutelage. The two girls competed with each other for the right to rule and argued over how to rule the region, causing conflict and war to rise again. In the end, Chunjóng and Nammo fought, challenging their truth and ideals. This was later known as the Two Warring Kingdom Period. Nammo was killed, but Chunjóng was put to death by the rest of the sisters. Afterward, the group became discordant and disbanded, each sister deciding to take a split territory to rule over in hopes of creating overall peace and control, thus leading to the disunification of the continent as a whole. With the memories still fresh of the previous war, the sisters began to become paranoid of each other. Concerned about the strengthening of their new countries in fear of another war for ultimate control, the sisters then recruited boys from good families who were of good morals and renamed them hwarang. Through this development of strong mental, physical and spiritual training they were taught to serve as models of their culture and as chivalrous scholar-warriors. Countries Hidden Villages References * The Land of the Morning Calm is based upon the real-life country, Korea. * Joseon is a continent that was created by and belongs to Ash-can on Deviantart. If you decide to create an OC from this continent, please thoroughly read the history and rules before doing so. Taking inspiration from this idea is encouraged, so please express yourself. Rules * Coming soon, please stay tuned. Category:DRAFT